


P.O.S - Shadow Futaba's Friend

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [52]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona characters: Shadow Futaba and Fuuka Yamagishi.A story about Shadow Futaba trying not to be alone for eternity in her tomb.





	P.O.S - Shadow Futaba's Friend

Shadow Futaba walked through her pyramid, down the empty halls and corridors. It's so quiet as she looks around at the sarcophagus and Egyptians encryptions and paintings on the walls.  
“... My tomb.” She said softly, running her hands against the wall.  
For as long as she could remember, she was alone, doomed to stay inside her tomb for all eternity. Unlike most Shadow’s of people, she was born partially from positive emotions of Futaba's love for her mother: Wakaba, suspicion she was murdered, and the will to live. In the past, the Sphinx that guarded the pyramid had tried to drive her to suicide. But after a long time, after defeating the Phantom Thieves, the Sphinx had a change of heart though she still wanted to keep Shadow Futaba locked in her tomb. There was no escape apart from the front entrance of which could only be opened from the outside. And there weren’t ever any visitors. Shadow Futaba continued walking, only the sound of her footsteps echoing across the vast areas. The sarcophagi were empty and there were no longer any Shadows or anything.

Unaware to her though, today would change for the better. To her surprise, she heard the door open from afar. It sounded like someone had managed to get inside. But how did they get here? Shadow Futaba walked towards the front entrance, hearing the door close loudly. She walked down the steps, seeing a green haired woman about the same age as her pace around the entrance nervously. She wore a white-coloured sundress with sleeves, black tights and boots. Her name was Fuuka Yamagishi. She turned to knock on the door, trying to get it open. Unknown to her, it was impossible to escape after entering.  
“Who are you?” Shadow Futaba called out.  
Fuuka screamed, jumping from fright.  
“I-I'm Fuuka... F-Fuuka Yamagishi.” She gulped.  
“Why are you in my tomb?” Shadow Futaba asked.  
“I-I-I didn't mean to!” Fuuka stepped back. “I... I'll get out! How do I get out?”  
“How did you end up here?” She asked.  
“I saw this in the distance. It was so hot... A-And I thought it would be cooler here.” Fuuka explained, sweating from the heat earlier. “Where am I?”  
“My tomb.” She replied. “I already told you.”  
“Why am I in the middle of a desert? I-I only remember a motherly voice telling me to get my phone out... And...” Fuuka tried to explain.  
Shadow Futaba was silent thinking.  
‘A motherly voice... The sphinx?’ She questioned in her mind. ‘A... Friend?’  
She watched, smiling slightly as Fuuka tried to escape, banging the door hard.  
“A friend...” Shadow Futaba whispered to herself.  
She questioned why Fuuka was brought here. But maybe the sphinx yet again had a change of heart and wanted someone to play with her. Shadow Futaba smiled more, watching Fuuka try to escape.  
“If she leaves... No friend.” She whispered.  
“Th-There's gotta be a way out!’ Fuuka panicked.  
“... Follow me.” Shadow Futaba ordered.  
Fuuka looked up at her, smiling.  
“There’s a way out?” Fuuka asked.  
“Yes.” She lied.  
“Oh thank you so much!” Fuuka smiled more.  
Fuuka headed up the stairs towards Shadow Futaba. Shadow Futaba walked upstairs to the top floor where she spent most of her time, Fuuka following behind.

Unknown to Fuuka, Shadow Futaba had bigger plans, not wanting her ‘friend’ to get away. She led Fuuka to a sarcophagus, which was designed to be more beautiful than the others in the pyramid. Fuuka stared at it, confused.  
“U-Um... Is the way out behind this?” Fuuka asked, turning to Shadow Futaba.  
“Yes. Walk in to it.” Shadow Futaba fibbed.  
Fuuka nervously walked towards it, opening the door slowly as Shadow Futaba watched. Before Fuuka could even see what was inside, she felt her arms grabbed by bandages, being taken in as the door slammed shut. Shadow Futaba watched smiling, hearing Fuuka scream as the sarcophagus shook violently. Inside, Fuuka’s clothes were torn off and her mind and body being absorbed by a mysterious force. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped as the sarcophagus door opened slowly. There, Shadow Futaba saw Fuuka’s legs and arms wrapped in white bandages, a robe covering her body and her hair designed elegantly just like Shadow Futaba’s. Fuuka’s eyes were glazed, looking around, shaking in fright.  
“I-I can’t... Wh-What’s happening?” Fuuka questioned in terror.  
“Can you hear me?” Shadow Futaba asked.  
“I-I can hear you!” Fuuka replied, looking around.  
“Bow.” She ordered.  
Fuuka immediately bowed, no control over her body suddenly.  
“I... My body...” Fuuka gasped.  
“You obey.” She said.  
Suddenly, Fuuka’s eyes turned golden as she smiled.  
“Goddess Futaba...” Fuuka walked out slowly.  
Shadow Futaba stepped back, looking into her eyes. She put her hand under Fuuka’s chin, rubbing it.  
“We’re... My friend...” Shadow Futaba spoke softly.  
“Best friends. Forever!” Fuuka smiled, moving closer to her, hugging her.  
Shadow Futaba didn’t know how to react; only stroking Fuuka’s hair. It felt good to feel someone’s touch once more.  
“Friend... I have a friend.” Shadow Futaba kept stroking.  
She looked over Fuuka, feeling her body softly. This was so new to her, reaching for Fuuka’s hand.  
“Someone to play with.” Shadow Futaba said.  
Fuuka nodded smiling.  
“Your hands are so very soft Goddess.” Fuuka complimented.  
“I see.” Shadow Futaba said.  
“What shall we do best friend?” Fuuka asked.  
“Walk with me... Please.” Shadow Futaba replied. “We’re going to play all kinds of games for a very long time.”  
“I would love that.” Fuuka smiled.  
Shadow Futaba smiled back, grabbing Fuuka’s arm and dragged her deeper into a pyramid. Fuuka walked beside her, trapped forever in this tomb with her best friend.


End file.
